Second Chance
by Madame aZure
Summary: Can someone seeking revenge be persuaded to reconsider it? M-21 was about to find out.
1. To Poke the Sleeping Wolf

**Title:** Chapter I: To Poke the Sleeping Wolf

 **Writer:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse;

 **Pairing:** M-21/Muzaka;

 **Genre:** Angst;

 **Rating:** T-M;

 **Warnings:** this fanfiction contains foul language, violence and disturbing images. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

This had to be his most ridiculous idea yet. He was surely going to be killed. Pep talks weren't his specialty – he didn't know how to positively influence someone. He only knew how use his wits to distract his foes. It was a useful skill in battle – making his enemies lose their cool made them liable to make mistakes when attacking. However, mix a sharp tongue with a nasty temper and you've got the worst combination possible. He always had a feeling that this going to be the death of him – he didn't think it would happen so soon.

What was his reason for doing this? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he understood better than anyone how Muzaka felt. He himself has lost everything that was ever important to him. He knew the anguish of having those he cared about die one by one before his very eyes, the helplessness of not being able to save them, the anger which blindly consumed him, burning the pain away along with his reason. He remembered desperately doing everything he could to keep his comrades alive even for one more day: he volunteered to take their places in experiments, he offered his help for missions, he even used himself to distract the scientists. Despite his efforts, his whole world crumbled around him, all his comrades dead. There were times when he wondered why hasn't he died with them – it's not like he was the strongest or the smartest of the series, yet through some strange turn of events, he became the only survivor of the M series. What a funny world…

Maybe it was a more selfish side to his decision. He saw himself in Muzaka: he had the same reaction when his comrades started dying because they couldn't handle the experiments they were put through. At the time, the only thought in his mind was blowing up the entire facility along with himself, slaughtering all the scientists that worked there. He almost did it, but they found out about his little suicidal plan and made sure to thoroughly discipline him. He couldn't convince himself back then to think things logically. Could he really persuade Muzaka to not make a similar mistake?

Or, on the contrary, maybe it was altruism that drove him. M-21 always wanted to thank Raizel, who offered him a home, protected him and gave him hope for a better tomorrow. Raizel truly cared about Muzaka and it pained him to see his friend being led astray by his need for revenge. The Noblesse tried to help him, but all his efforts were in vain. In the end, he resigned to his fate, knowing that, when the time came, he will have to be the one to stop him, even at the cost of his life.

The gears of fate were set in motion, the outcome certain – could really a piece of trash like himself turn it all around? M-21 seriously doubted it, but until he had the opportunity to talk with Muzaka, he all he could do was wait.

 **~Z~**

As it seemed, his opportunity came sooner than expected. One night he was patrolling alone around the school, making sure everything was alright. Tao and Takeo left earlier, having made plans for this evening. Tao wanted to work on his latest software project, as the code was giving him trouble. On the other hand, Takeo had an appointment to a hair salon, after he was convinced by Yuna and Suyi to accompany them. The two modified humans bribed M-21 to do their shift and keep it quiet from Frankenstein, which the werewolf gladly accepted. Tao promised not to annoy him for three days, and Takeo promised to do his part of the dishes for the same amount of time. Heck, he would've done it for free – he sure as hell didn't mind a little peace and quiet.

M-21 finished his rounds around the school when he noticed a person standing on the top of a building near the school. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on that person, ready to engage the other should they prove to be a threat. Noticing their silver hair flowing in the wind, he couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be! Either this was a joke, or he was the luckiest person alive. Or the unluckiest person, if his horribly flawed plan killed him.

Muzaka was hiding his presence, watching the school from afar, and did not seem to have the intention of attacking. He probably wanted to talk with Raizel again, but since the Noblesse had already left home, the former werewolf lord simply turned around and left. M-21 did not think twice and tailed him. This was his chance – he was not going to waste it!

The werewolf must've noticed that M-21 was following him as he lead him to a construction site, stopping on the top of the unfinished building. The modified human caught up with him, but did not approach him straight away, staying in the shadows.

"Come out, I know you're there," Muzaka called him out, serenely looking over the city lights.

"Hello," M-21 hesitantly greeted him, stepping out of the shadows. Coming this close to the former werewolf lord made him rethink his decision critically: it was certain that he was about to make a grave mistake – a mistake that may cost his life. He had to try… but was it really worth the risk?

"Hello there," Muzaka replied. "You're one of Raizel's friends, right? Uh –?" he trailed off, hinting that he didn't really knew the modified human's name.

"M-21," he introduced himself. He still loathed the code that replaced his real name, but until he found who he really was, he had to use it to identify himself. Sometimes he wondered, after he eventually found his name, will he be able to just discard the code? Will he able to throw away the last thing that connected him to his former comrades? But this was a thought for another day. Right now, he had more pressing matters at hand.

M-21 took a deep breath to calm himself, closing his eyes for a brief moment. He reopened them and looked at Muzaka seriously. The other werewolf seemed to study him, patiently waiting for M-21 to tell him why has he approached him.

"I want to talk to you…" M-21 said, his tone still hesitant.

"Sure! I'm listening, pup!" Muzaka answered, giving him a big, toothy grin. The modified human mentally cringed at the nickname. He guessed that the reason Muzaka called him 'a pup' was because they were both werewolves (or something along the line, since the only thing werewolfish about him was his heart) and because he was younger than he was. He just hoped Tao wouldn't hear about it – the hacker already had an unhealthy collection of dog related jokes in his arsenal.

"I, uh…" M-21's voice faltered, not knowing how should he really approach the topic. "I heard you want to avenge the death of your daughter," M went for the direct approach – there was no way he could embellish what he was about to say. Bluntly saying the truth made Muzaka tense, his smile dropping. Maybe it really wasn't a good idea to poke the sleeping bear…uh, wolf.

"Did Raizel sent you?" the werewolf asked him, narrowing his eyes.

"No, he didn't," crap, he should've lied. If Muzaka believed that Raizel sent him, he might've hesitated to behead him directly when M-21 angered him. Which was sure to happen soon, because M-21 had a big, big mouth.

"Then we have nothing to talk about. Go home, pup," Muzaka warned him then turned to leave.

"Wait!" M-21's plea made him stop. "I just wanted to know why do you want to hurt innocent people," the modified human wasn't going to give up.

"Those 'innocent people' took away my daughter." Muzaka answered through gritted teeth, anger slowly gathering in his eyes, though still having the intention to leave.

"All the people alive today are responsible for your daughter's death? Children, parents, people who don't even know you exist? All of them?" Either he had finally gone crazy or his werewolf instincts were more masochistic than presumed. Why else would he provoke a freaking werewolf lord who could kill him in the blink of an eye?

"Careful, pup! I've just awoke and my control isn't what it once was. You really don't want to make me angry!" Muzaka said, showing his teeth, which was wolfish for _'Shut up or I'll rip your throat'_.

M-21 wanted to heed the warning, wanted to give up his intention to talk some sense into the werewolf lord, wanted to go home alive and in one piece. Yet some crazy part of him told him to keep going. He couldn't back down now, he had to do this!

"Go home, puppy! Go play with your little friends, and let big people handle things that don't concern you!" oh, now he's done it! M-21 was fuming, his temper boiling like a volcano. He was treating him like a child!

"No! You need to hear this, you entitled little bastard!" he snapped. Ah, well, to hell with it! "Why do innocent people have to suffer just because you decided to go and throw a hissy fit? You lost your daughter, so what? Do you think you're the first person ever to lose someone you care ab–" M-21 couldn't finish his sentence as he was grabbed by the neck and thrown, crashing into a nearby wall, the impact taking his breath away. Luckily, the attack was meant to scare him not to kill him, so he didn't broke anything. He fought to regain his breath, getting up on his feet and transforming quickly – Muzaka wasn't someone he could take on half-assed.

"That was a warning, puppy!" the werewolf said coldly, throwing him o condescending look, his hands convulsing uncontrollably like he was about to lose control and transform. "You have no idea what you're talking about or who are you talking to. A little pup like you couldn't possibly imagine what is like for a cruel death to steal the most precious person in your life. Do not ever speak of things you know nothing of!"

"You think I don't know what it's like to lose someone?" M-21 snarled, pain and sadness flashing though his eyes. "You're the one who has no idea of how much I've lost! Even so, I'm not the bastard going around taking out his frustration on everyone just because he can't grow a fucking pair and deal with it. Then again, you're one crazy little fucker, acting all high and mighty - should I bow to you, Mister Ex-Lord of the Werewolves?" the modified human spit out, his flaming temper loosening his sharp tongue. If Frankenstein would've heard him, he would have wiped a dramatic tear in parental proudness. He's taught him well.

M-21's eyes went wide when he saw three silver slashes rapidly coming towards him. He reflexively dodged them at the best of his capabilities, but they still managed to rip three deep gushes on his arm, pain erupting from them, making him wince. Muzaka didn't move an inch from where he stood, but judging by his slitted pupils, his transformed nails, his lips curled dangerously over his fangs, he was furious. The former werewolf lord seemed to try to regain control over himself, as his attack was meant to hurt 21 not to kill him right away. Muzaka's power was on par with Raizel's: he could pulverize the modified human before he even realized it. Anyone in their right mind would've stopped this and called it a day, but M-21 wasn't done yet: at this point, he either proved his point or he died, and he refused to die now, after all the things he's survived through.

"Of course, everyone goes around and starts to randomly mass murder civilians, because that's the most logical thing to do when dealing with a loss!" he continued, clutching his heavily bleeding arm. "You think the world owes you something? No one owes you shit! Especially people who aren't involved!" he dodged again when other six slashes flew to him, pulverizing the concrete when it came in contact with it. Muzaka's breathing was quick and shallow, as if he was making real efforts not to lose it. He must've been hesitating because he considered M-21 as being Raizel's friend.

"You think you're so fucking entitled to taking everyone's life just because you used to be the werewolves' lord?" the modified human said bitterly. "Just wake up and smell the reality: you're nothing! Maduke has the power now and he's riled up every werewolf you used to protect against you! But then again, no one in their right minds would follow a leader acting like psychopath just because someone fucked up their little girl, isn't that right, daddy dear?"

"Shut up!" Muzaka lost it, charging towards the other like a flash of silver. M-21 tried to evade it, but he wasn't fast enough and was caught in the blast made by the sheer pressure of the other's claws, which crushed his left side, from the shoulder to his leg, slamming him through another wall. This time he felt his bones snapping, excruciating pain clouding his vision. He coughed up blood, shards from his broken ribs puncturing his lungs. Both the pain from his fractured bones moving against each other and the liquid rapidly gathering in his lungs were making it difficult to breathe. His wounded leg refused to listen to him when he tried to get up on his feet.

"Look at you!" M snickered, wheezing, content with just kneeling there, as he couldn't get up. "You know, Lady Fate has a funny showing people that she doesn't like them – she either takes everything one holds dear or one's own life. Guess she just went with the first option regarding you," he continued despite being on the verge of being slaughtered.

"Hold your tongue or I will rip it out along with your throat!" Muzaka roared, unleashing his claws at him again. His claws went through flesh like it was paper, landing three long stripes on M-21's back, making the modified human scream in pain. Why didn't Muzaka just finish him with a blow? Why was he hesitating? No, he wasn't hesitating – he was taking his time. He wanted to torment him first, to take out his frustration on him, and then rip him apart. M-21 had to take advantage of that and make his point quickly, or he was going to meet the rest of the M series sooner than expected.

"Take a good look around you: the world is already full of misery. There are millions of people who've lost everything precious to them: mothers weeping their dead children, fathers crying on their loved ones' graves, children whose parents passed away, lovers praying on some hospital bed for their partner to heal from a terminal illness. Even I know noble children who had to take on their parents' responsibilities because this fucked up world has taken them away. Even I am someone who's lost everything. Do you think you're something special?"

"You really should learn to not speak unless spoken to, pup! What I do is none of your concern!" Muzaka breathed through gritted fangs, slowly closing in to M like a predator cornering his wounded prey.

"You think this doesn't concern me? It does!" M-21 spit out more blood as it became almost impossible to breathe. The metallic taste in his mouth made his made his stomach turn. "It does concern me when your blind anger threatens to make more victims, to destroy more lives." The former werewolf lord raised his claws, ready to give the finishing blow.

"But I know why you do this…" the commentary made Muzaka stop his attack for a second. "I know what it's like to lose someone dear, what it's like to feel alone, to think that no one understands your pain. I know that is easier to give in to rage because it's safer to be angry than to face the reality. Reality brings pain, rage brings numbness. I too lost everything I had. The Union robbed me of my past, killed all my comrades, took away my humanity," the other looked straight at him with a shocked expression, not moving to attack again, his hands slowly dropping by his side.

"Revenge is a monster: it lures you with the thought of retribution and blinds you so that you sacrifice everything and everyone around you when seeking it. Don't let vengeance control you. Don't let it do that to you… You'll kill, and kill and kill again. And in the end what will be left of you? When you've successfully got rid of anyone around, what's left? What will you live for? No family, no friends, nothing to protect. The only thing left is to take that worthless life of yours, because you're alone. You've pushed away and hurt everybody who wanted to help you." M-21 started to feel dizzy, the blood loss blurring his sight, but even with his eyesight clouded, he could see that his words cut Muzaka like sharp knives. He could hear the sound of his voice resonating in the other just like an echo in a cave.

"I know that you won't stop seeking revenge, and I see nothing wrong with that. But do it right. Punish those who truly deserve it. Protect those important to you. The Union took my memories, enslaved me, tortured me, abused me, used me, forced me to do inexplicable things then finally took all my comrades away. I want revenge. I deserve revenge. I will make them pay, but I will do it the right way because I have a family to protect. I have people I care about and who care about me in return. I won't hurt them just because I want to bring to justice those who wronged me through everything means necessary. In time, I will have revenge, but my family's safety comes first." M-21 tried his best to convey his conviction in the words he said, but his head started to feel heavy, staying awake proving to be a difficult task.

"And what do I have to protect?" Muzaka asked in a quiet voice, so much sorrow and pain hid in his eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me what do I have to protect. My mate is dead, my daughter is dead, my clan wants me dead. What is there left for me…?" he trailed off, all his anger fading away slowly, grief take its place. The pup's words echoed inside him, stirring up thoughts he kept locked away for so long. He wanted to fell angry again – anger was good, anger was simple. Yet he seemed unable to muster any strength to do it. He felt tired, tired to hide behind a blinded rage. Maybe the pup was right…

"Raizel," the modified human said, supporting himself on his good arm so he wouldn't fall face-first on the ground.

"Raizel?" the other asked incredulously. How could Raizel help him now? After all he's done…

"He still waits for you, you know. He still continues to reach out to you. You were his friend." The world started spinning, M-21's sight darkening around the edges.

"He is a fool," Muzaka said shaking his head. He knew the pup wasn't lying: even on the day of his daughter's death, Raizel tried to stop him, to calm him down. Maybe if he had listened to him, he wouldn't have hurt anyone. But then again, that would've meant he had to face reality: his child's death.

"He is," M-21 agreed weakly. "A fool with a gentle heart who protects everyone at the cost of his own life." He took a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs, hoping that it could make the dizziness go away. The movement made the fragments from his broken ribs grind against each other. I took every ounce of willpower to keep himself breathing through pain.

"Please reconsider your revenge. You're not alone," M-21 took another sharp intake of air to keep himself going, even though he knew he won't be able to resist much longer. It didn't matter that much – he made it! His words reached to the other and made him question his ways – this was enough for him. "There are still people who care about you, people who reach out to you, people who want to help you. Let _us_ help you set this right, make justice, make a change. Come home with me, Raizel'll be happy to s–" M-21 words were cut short as the darkness finally took over him. He collapsed to one side, like a lifeless doll.

"Pup?" Muzaka asked but the modified human didn't answer." Pup!" the werewolf called him again, just now realizing what he's done. He lost control again! He rushed to the other's side and took him into his arms. What has he done? Oh, god, what has he done? He injured an innocent pup! What could he do? How could he help? Frankenstein! But he was where Raizel was. He wanted to avoid meeting Raizel after all that's happened, knowing that he will read Muzaka faster than anything, but the pup could die if he wasn't properly treated.

When M-21 started coughing, blood spilling through his lips, wearing a pained expression, Muzaka made up his mind. He wasn't going to let another pup die in his arms.

Muzaka cradled the unconscious man to his chest then rushed in the direction of Frankenstein's home, praying that he made it in time.

 **~Z~**

Muzaka blasted through the front door, startling the household members who looked like they were about to have dinner. Their eyes widened in terror at the sight of their heavily wounded comrade, too shocked to move.

"He needs help!" Muzaka pleaded, Frankenstein instantly appearing near him using his inhumane speed.

"What happened?" he roared taking M-21 from the werewolf's arms.

"It's my fault, I lost control, I-" but Frankenstein didn't hear him, as his attention was directed at the wounded man in his arms, rushing out of the room.

"Tao, Takeo, lab now!" He ordered before he disappeared from their view, getting them ready to assist him in treating M-21.

The two followed him immediately, without a single word. Muzaka watched them go, the thought of what he's done crushing his soul. Sure, the pup provoked him, but he should have never lost control like that. He threw a glance at Raizel, who looked back at him with such a sadness that even the air around him seemed to weep with him.

"Raizel, I–" but the Noblesse interrupted him with an elegant hand gesture.

"Regis, prepare a bath for Muzaka and see that has a change of clothes," he ordered with grace, as if the very words he spoke were made of velvet.

Why would he need a –? The werewolf looked at himself, seeing the pup's blood staining his clothes and hands. Right…

"Right away," the young Noble bowed and turned to Muzaka. "If you'd follow me," he said to the werewolf, leading him upstairs. He prepared the water, towels and clothes in silence, but Muzaka noticed the way his red eyes seemed to bite every time he glanced at him – he was angry, but he kept it inside because he was a noble, after all. He bowed again and left the room without a word.

The werewolf took a bath, washing away the red, wondering why Raizel hasn't simply removed and replaced his bloody garments. He thought about it a few seconds before it dawned on him: he gave him time to think. He wanted to let him assess the situation calmly and to fully realize severity of what he's done. The guilt seemed wrapping itself around his heart into a vice-like grip, mercilessly crushing it, but there was something else that made his heart ache – M-21's words: _'Don't let vengeance control you'_. They really stuck a sensitive chord in him – a part of him always knew revenge was a useless thing. No matter whom he killed, his daughter wouldn't breathe again. The pup was right: rage was safer. When his mind wasn't blinded by anger, he'd keep remembering the scene of her death. Her small body cradled in his arms, so cold and lifeless, her beautiful eyes that would never open again, her bloodied lips that would never smile again. He remembered begging any god that heard his plea to save his baby little girl. He promised his soul to every demon who could bring her back. But no such miracle happened. His poor daughter was dead and he was devastated. Tears started trickling down his cheeks, as sadness took over him again. Rage was safer.

After he finished, he got dressed and went back into the living room. Upon seeing him, Raizel stood up, and wordlessly left, followed by the two young nobles. Muzaka knew this was his way of telling him 'follow me'. Raizel rarely used words and when he did, they had a great impact on those around him.

He was led down a corridor, to an elevator. The elevator led to another corridor with white walls, white tiles, bright lights, smelling strongly of disinfectant, with several doors on each side. They went to a door and entered what looked like a waiting room, with chairs, a table and another door at the other end. The nobles got seated and waited in silence ignoring him. Or at least making an effort to ignore him, because the young nobles' tense posture, pursed lips, cold eyes and a general aversion towards him gave it away. Except for Raizel, who looked like this was another normal day in his life. Muzaka took a seat – he wanted to say something, but he knew he should wait for Raizel to give him the cue to make his case. Even so, what was he going to say: 'Hey, I just injured a puppy who managed to provoke me.' He felt nervousness tighten his throat: what if the pup didn't survive? What if he killed yet another person who wanted to help him? And to think that he was once the werewolves' lord…

~Z~

After some time, Frankenstein came out through the door on the other end of the room, wearing a mask of cold rage, his dark aura seeping out in tendrils. The other two that went with him must've stayed by M-21's side. Noticing Muzaka, the scientist bared his teeth, his whole body tensing into a threatening posture.

"What are you doing here?" he growled at him.

"I'm sorry for what happened, I lost control," tried to tell him, knowing it wasn't a good enough reason.

"You lost control." Frankenstein stated as a matter of fact, as if he was just telling the weather. "You. Lost. Control." He repeated, this time emphasizing every word. "Since when does 'losing control' give you the right to hurt my child?" he demanded.

"I –" the werewolf started, but hesitated to continue, knowing that Frankenstein was right to reproach him.

"Since when does this privilege of yours allow you to almost kill a werewolf barely in his thirties? A pup, in werewolf years."

Muzaka bowed his head in shame. Frankenstein was right, his words cutting into the already deep wound's made by M-21's speech.

"Eight ribs shattered along with the left side of his sternum, left arm, shoulder and clavicle fractured, left leg and hip broken, one punctured lung, massive internal bleeding, deep lacerations all across his body, almost two thirds of his blood lost." He said getting closer to Muzaka with angry steps, enumerating all that he's done to M-21. Each word Frankenstein spoke enraged the dark tendrils of his aura, making them lash out, burning up the trace of his footsteps onto the floor.

"He –" Muzaka tried again, but he found himself thrown across the room, crashing with the wall into a resounding boom, the concrete shattering around him. He deserved that! No one else intervened, not even Raizel.

"I will kill you!" Frankenstein said menacingly as his aura started gathering in his palm, slowly taking the shape of a spear. "I will rip you apart. I will –"

"Frankenstein," Raizel's voice clinked in the room, snapping the scientist from his rage.

"Master," he answered, glancing at Raizel with a begging look, silently asking to let him make Muzaka pay.

"M-21 needs rest," it was the indication to stop the ruckus and the scientist could not disobey it.

"Very well, master," he bowed his head, the Dark Spear disappearing from his hands. He threw a repulsive look in the werewolf's direction. He was not done: his master said to cease the ruckus, not to stop from making Muzaka pay. He narrowed his eyes at the werewolf who got up and dusted himself from the debris. He'll make him pay. First he hurt his master, then he hurt his child? He. Will. Pay.

A alarming sound was suddenly heard, Frankenstein rushing into the room he came from not a second later, followed by the others.

"Boss!" Tao called him when he saw him, a syringe and a small bottle with a clear substance in his hands.

M-21 was breathing quickly and shallow, his face contorted in a pained frown. He wore an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His left arm and torso were wrapped up in bandage, and Muzaka guessed his left leg as well, but it was covered by the blanket. On his right arm there was an IV needle connected to a blood bag. The monitors around him were beeping, flashing data that showed the werewolf's vital signs, and judging by the red warning lights, something wasn't right.

Frankenstein took the sterile syringe and filled it with substance from the drug bottle. He injected that straight into an exposed vein on M-21's right arm, with great precision and experience. After injecting the drug, the pup slowly relaxed, his breathing steadying, the monitors around him stopping their beeping as his vital signs went back to normal. Frankenstein took out the needle and threw the syringe into a yellow container. He went to a cabinet full of drugs bottles and rummaged through it, looking for something.

Unknowingly Muzaka approached the bed. Everyone was alert, already moving to intercept him, ready to protect M-21 if he tried anything. A look from Raizel told them to let him come closer and they stepped aside, yet their demeanor remained coldly aggressive.

Muzaka looked at the sleeping pup, whose expression softened from the drug Frankenstein gave him. A twisted part of him saw his daughter's image in him, the same soft features, same calmness, same daring attitude and witty mind. He reached out to the pup, caressing away a strand of hair that fell on his eyes with gentle, hesitant moves. He seemed so fragile, so small with all those tubes and devices connected to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. His eyes widened when his hand was caught in a crushing grip.

"Get. Out." Frankenstein snarled, his lips curling over his teeth like a predator's, breaking the werewolf's wrist bones with a quick, determined move. Muzaka felt his bones shatter under the crushing force. His werewolf inheritance would take care of such an insignificant wound in a few minutes, but the pup would take much longer to fully recover.

When Frankenstein let him go, Raizel appeared near him and patted him on the shoulder to signal that it was time to leave. M-21 needed rest.

Tao, Takeo and Frankenstein stayed with M-21, while the others left the room.

"What now?" Muzaka quietly asked looking at his friend.

"M-21 offered you a place in our home, has he not?" scarlet eyes glanced at him with intensity.

"What? You can't be serious! I just injured the pup to an inch of his life! You couldn't possibly take me in after what I've done." Raizel was ridiculous.

"Indeed, if you accept the offer, you should be cautious of Frankenstein, as you have hurt his child. He has a rather awful personality and he will most likely seek to inconvenience you through any means necessary. " he sighed elegantly, remembering the times when Frankenstein purposely angered Clan Leaders to make them fight him. "This is something that should put you on guard, as he is a very resourceful and troublesome person."

"Heh, I guess so," Muzaka smiled remembering how rowdy could Frankenstein be.

"Moreover, you have yet to properly apologize to M-21, haven't you?" Raizel continued, then smiled warmly. "Welcome home, friend."

TO BE CONTINUED :)


	2. Worth a Second Chance

**Title:** Chapter II: Worth a Second Chance

 **Writer:** Madame aZure

 **Fandom:** Noblesse;

 **Pairing:** M-21/Muzaka;

 **Genre:** Drama;

 **Rating:** T;

 **Warnings:** this fanfiction contains mild foul language. Read at your own risk.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noblesse or any of the characters. No trademark infringement or profit is meant from the writing of this fanfiction.

* * *

Muzaka never accepted Raizel's, or better yet, M-21's proposal to come and live with them. He thought about it, considering every aspect, but in the end he felt like he wasn't worthy of accepting it, given everything that happened: not just hurting the pup, but all he has done in the past, all the mistakes he's made, all the people he's hurt.

Surprisingly, he was calm – part being from the effect the pup's words had on him and part being from Raizel's constant intervention. He felt the Noblesse in the back of his mind, his presence permanently hovering over his awareness, keeping a watch on his train of thought, nudging it to the right track every time it derailed. Muzaka accepted his help and opened his mind to him, trusting him with all his thoughts, good or bad. The effect of the last suppressant pill he took had far since dissipated, and he was threading on a very narrow edge of sanity, but with Raizel's support, he managed to keep his balance. Even so, he was aware that without the pills, all it took was a triggering event, and he could completely lose it.

And who could blame him? He went to sleep shortly after his daughter had died, so when he woke up, everything felt like it had happened yesterday, not 820 years ago. Maybe his memories were a little fuzzy from the sleep, but the emotions behind them were real, vivid, dangerous. They fuelled his need for revenge, his wrath against humans, they made his state of mind highly unstable, unable to differentiate friend from foe – but it's not like it mattered that much to him in that moment anyway.

Now that he thought about it, he began to question why was Crombel so eager to help him get revenge for his daughter's death in the first place. Muzaka was sure the other wanted to use him, but how? What could the scientist gain from him mass-murdering humans? If he wanted genocide, he should've simply let Muzaka rampage aimlessly like a mad beast, since he was already doing a goddamn good job at killing the innocent. Which led him to another thought: just how much did he know about the 'benevolent' scientist who kindly offered his help? Muzaka growled when he realized that he knew close to nothing – Crombel baited him with the thought of revenge and tamed him with the suppressants. He blindly took the pills, since they calmed him down and allowed him to think rationally, but at the same time, they tied him to the scientist. He was such a fool! But he won't let this slide – this was a matter he will have to thoroughly investigate later, because for now, he had to wait.

Frankenstein was aware of the fact that the werewolf needed those suppressant pills and was currently working on replicating the formula. Although Muzaka was sure the scientist was more than qualified to create the suppressants, he was still a little reticent in actually taking the drugs: Frankenstein had a bad personality and knew how to hold a grudge. Muzaka was sure the other won't live down the attack on his child and will seek to repay him through more underhanded methods, since Raizel forbidden him from directly fighting the werewolf. He was a frighteningly resourceful person and only the devil knew what he could put in those suppressants to affect Muzaka in more ways than the prescribed one. He'd rather not… uh, lose parts as a side effect from the pills.

Since for the time being he had to stay with them, he took it upon himself to look after the pup until he healed completely. He had to admit, M-21's pack was vicious: the way everyone treated him with subtle hostility was frightening and endearing at the same time. They played it calm and collected since Raizel requested that they behaved, but every smile he received was laced with rancor, every word they spoke to him, no matter how ordinary, bit the air like a knife, their laughs and jokes were threaded with hostility. To an outsider, they might appear friendly and welcoming, but Muzaka knew the truth: he has hurt their friend and they were caught in a paradox where they had to live with the assailant in the same home without being able to repay him for the damage done.

As twisted as it sounded, Muzaka was proud of them. He was proud the pup found such a protective pack, though its diversity was rather curious – it was a little unusual for a pack to be made up of nobles, enhanced humans and just one werewolf. Even so, they worked together quite nicely, complementing each other, one's strength making up for another's weakness. Each of them had particular skills, but they found a way to blend them in order to achieve the best result in a conflict. Looking at them, Muzaka found himself longing for the times when he was surrounded by his own pack and they did not sought to kill him. How long ago was that? When was the last time he wasn't forced to stop his pack from going astray? When did their mindset change so much that they opposed his views? He seemed to have forgotten.

It was strange how a few words can make one rethink their whole life. Raizel wasn't a noble of many words, so when he was forced to stop Muzaka, the exchange between them had been scarce. Muzaka could usually read in between the lines of what his friend told him, but at the time, rage made him blind and deaf to the noble's honorable intentions. Seeing as he could not change the werewolf's desire to kill, the Noblesse decided to fulfill his given duty, even if that meant sentencing his friend to eternal sleep.

Who would've thought that after 820 years, the one who would manage to figuratively punch Muzaka's conscience in the stomach was a little pup. Not just his conscience, but his pride took a hard hit too – the pup had quite the silver tongue and really knew his way with words. His speech stirred Muzaka's thoughts more than he would've wanted to admit it did, making him rethink more than one aspect of his past.

Maybe Muzaka was never really the werewolves' lord. Sure, he had the strength and he fought hard for his title, but his free spirit never really fit well with the rigor of the position. He chose to see the world instead of locking himself up, properly ruling over his packmates. Maybe that's where he went wrong. If only he paid a little more attention to how his pack was changing, things would be different. No, he saw how they changed, but found himself incapable of making a decision regarding that.

When Maduke confronted him about their right as superior beings to rule over the humans, he chose to run away from the problem instead of facing it, unable to decide between either imposing his will as lord of the werewolves or accepting their perspective. If only his resolution was a little more decisive, so many wouldn't have died. If only he…

" _It is not your fault_ ," Raizel's soft voice echoed in his mind, signaling that his thoughts were leading him to a dangerous path.

Muzaka hummed in acknowledgement at the sentence. It was his fault, and the Noblesse knew that, but dwelling on the past while not in the right state of mind could be dangerous. He could not risk losing control in a house full of children. He _will not_ lose control after almost killing a puppy. He let those dark thoughts drift into the back of his awareness until Frankenstein had the pills ready. Then he would be able to make a full introspection of himself.

 **~ Z ~**

When Muzaka asked to stay by M-21's side until he woke up, he was greeted with the usual hostility with subtle hints of incredulousness: how dared he ask that after what he has done? Raizel intervened once again for him and they eventually agreed, with the condition that he will never be left alone with M-21.

Thanks to Frankenstein's efforts, the pup was healing nicely. It's been almost two days since the incident and the pup was still out like a light, but his skin wasn't sickly white anymore and the dark circles under his eyes disappeared. Some of the more shallow wounds and bruises were already healed, but his left side needed more time, as Muzaka's force literally crushed the bones. His punctured lung almost recovered; he could breathe without the oxygen mask and without a wheezing sound accompanying his every intake of air.

These past two days, the household members took turns staying by M-21 side. They wouldn't necessarily converse with Muzaka, avoiding anything that might lead to another conflict. Muzaka promised them he would not raise a finger against the pup after what he's done, but they didn't trust him in the least and he did not blame them. Frankenstein told them about the werewolf's mental condition and advised them to be cautious. Even if he were to lose it, he'd already gave Raizel access to his mind and he was sure the Noblesse could, if not calm him down, at least delay him through mind control.

The former werewolf lord found himself smiling from time to time as he watched them fuss over the pup. They would always stand between him and their comrade, making sure to watch him in the event that something should happen. They really cared about him, and without surprise, the pup cared about them too. Muzaka recalled the first day from the incident, when M-21 woke briefly through the sedative Frankenstein gave him.

 _"Hey, pup," the former werewolf lord called him. M-21 looked at him with glossy eyes and frowned, making efforts to stay awake. He didn't seem like he recognized the other, but when Frankenstein quickly came to his side to see what was wrong, he focused on him instead._

 _"F-Frankenstein," he said dizzily, trying to form the words, as his mouth didn't seem to cooperate with him, his voice coming out strained, wheezing as his punctured lung had yet to heal._

 _"I'm here, it's alright," the scientist reassured him, eying all the monitors around M-21 to asses any changes in his vital signs. Thankfully, everything seemed in order._

 _"T-the others?" M-21 stuttered, fighting to keep his eyes open._

 _"They are fine, you can go back to sleep," Frankenstein smiled gently. In the drug haze, M-21 probably didn't fully recall what happened, but judging by how hurt he was, he guessed there was a fight and his first thought was how his comrades were._

 _"O-ok," he sighed and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep._

 _They waited a few minutes in silence, watching the enhanced human to see if he woke up again. The pup was in a profound sleep, his expression calm and relaxed thanks to the painkillers that Frankenstein gave him._

 _"He really cares about the others," Muzaka hummed in a quiet voice._

 _"He values himself too little and the others too much. And yet, you had the audacity to hurt him," the scientist said, sneering in disgust._

 _Muzaka did not answer right away, as there wasn't anything he could really say in his defense._

 _"I know you don't trust me –"he said, watching how the pup's chest rhythmically rose and dropped with every hesitating breath._

 _"I don't," the scientist put it bluntly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Wasn't it obvious that none of the household members, besides Raizel, trusted him?_

 _"– but I'm not going to hurt the pup," the werewolf continued. He wasn't sure whom he was trying to convince: himself or Frankenstein._

 _"Please do not mistake my tolerance for acceptance. The only reason you're still here is because Master has given you his permission and I will obey his will. However, there are rules to which you must conform, should you actually consider living in this household. Break those rules –"the temperature in the room just dropped several grades as Frankenstein's dark aura made its presence known "- and I'll sedate you and sell you to a zoo," he finished with a venomous smile._

 _Muzaka huffed in amusement at the threat, closing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the backrest. Leave it to Frankenstein to find ways to get his revenge without breaking his Master's will. Well, the scientist has always been renowned for his ability not to break the rules, but to bend them until they fit his schemes. He could find the smallest loophole even in the strictest of laws and exploit it to maximum. What a terrifying human…_

 **~ Z ~**

It was the dawn of the third day since the incident, and Muzaka started becoming antsy. Was he worried? Why would he be worried for a pup he barely knew? He blamed it on his pack leader instinct that told him he needed to take care of the pup, or maybe on the guilt that still gnawed his heart. Whatever the reason, the reality was that the pup was healing but he wasn't waking up. But when he woke up, what was Muzaka going to say to him? Were apologies enough to make up for almost killing him? He did not have a reason for hurting him in the first place: he simply lost it when the truth became too much to bear.

The two modified humans waited with him. After almost three days of living with them, they gradually became less tense in his presence, but they still didn't trust him. The sniper leaned against the wall, hands lingering on the gun holster at his hip, apparently calm, but ready to act at the slightest hint of danger. The hacker stood on the edge of the bed, black cables twisting around one of his hands, the other caressing the werewolf's silver locks. M-21 probably sensed him and unknowingly turned his head to push into the other's hand. So the werewolf liked being petted, huh? The hacker has noticed it too, smiling at his reaction, continuing to pet him gently.

M-21 stirred in his sleep, taking a sharp breath. He frowned for a second, then opened his eyes, blinking slowly to clear his blurred sight. He looked at the ceiling with a confused look, before he managed to get a grip on reality and turned his attention to his comrades.

"Hey, M," Tao said with a smile which seemed a little forced, as if he was trying to hide something.

"How are you feeling?" Takeo asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice, coming closer to the bed.

"Like I was hit by a truck," the werewolf answered drowsily, looking at them through half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry about that," Muzaka intervened. His comment made M-21 turn his head to him, as he has just noticed him.

"You," he breathed out surprised.

"Pup, about what happened," the werewolf paused trying to find the right way to convey how much he regretted what he has done. "I'm really, really sorry. I should've never lost control like that," he continued, knowing that mere words couldn't simply make up for the injuries he's inflicted on the other.

"It's fine, I'm used to getting beat up," the werewolf huffed. He was still drowsy, sign that either he was still under the sedatives' influence or he hasn't fully woken up.

"It's a habit we're trying to discourage," the hacker said, poking him on the nose with a finger, making the werewolf blink in reflex, slower than he would've normally reacted.

"You really gave us a fright," the sniper frowned, looking like he wanted to say more but after throwing a fleeting glance in Muzaka's direction, he changed his mind.

"Sorry," M-21 said, averting his eyes – he was really making a bad habit of worrying them.

"May I have a moment with him –" Muzaka paused, "– alone, if possible?"

The two modified humans gave him their full attention, as he once again requested something unreasonable. The hacker was smiling, but his eyes held that sharp, icy look, his cables twitching around his fingers. The sniper simply gazed at him with a cold, menacing expression, his jaw set in a firm lock, straightening his back. The pup raised his brows in surprise, looking right into his eyes, as if he was searching within them for the reason behind his request.

"Naaah, I think we'll hang around," Tao said grinning, dismissing his question with a wave of hand. "You know, to get to know you better and stuff, since Raizel allowed you to stay with us," he emphasized the word 'us' like a warning that he was still considered an intruder in their home and wasn't welcomed there.

"I just want to talk to him," Muzaka reasoned, knowing that they had all the rights to rebuke him like that, even though he simply wanted to have a conversation with the pup – a conversation he'd rather have in private, since he wasn't sure how personal would the discussion become.

"You are not allowed to be left alone with him," Takeo reminded him, resting his hand on the gun holster, unfastening its clasp.

"Tao, Takeo, it's ok," M-21 told them, still looking at the werewolf. Whatever he saw in Muzaka's eyes told him that he wasn't in danger. He was in no condition to defend himself, should the other attack, but he was sure that Raizel and Frankenstein would intervene before Muzaka would even manage to raise a finger against him. He was safe.

The two enhanced humans glanced at him with uneasiness and worry. They didn't seemed too thrilled about the idea of leaving their injured comrade with a half-sane werewolf.

"M, are you sure?" the sniper asked for a confirmation, throwing a fleeting look at the other werewolf.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he sensed no threat in the other, only guilt and regret. Besides, he already provoked him and almost got himself killed, what was the worst that could happen… besides Frankenstein grounding him for the rest of his life and after it.

His comrades did not make any attempt at leaving, considering his request, but leaning towards not fulfilling it.

"It'll be ok, I promise," M-21 told them, trying his best to convince them. "Just trust me on this one."

Takeo and Tao exchanged a few unsure glances between them before sighing in defeat.

"If you say so…" they accepted reluctantly.

"We'll be just outside this room if you need us," the hacker said, getting up and going to the door.

When they passed by Muzaka to leave the room, the sniper paused near him for a second, without looking at him

"Do not touch him," he said in a low, calm voice.

Muzaka chose not to answer. They didn't particularly pose a threat for him, if it came to a confrontation, but they could delay him for the necessary amount of time it took for Raizel and Frankenstein to come down into the lab and physically stop him, if the mind control failed.

They watched the two modified humans go, the automatic door hissing shut behind them.

"You have a pretty good pack. You should be proud of them," Muzaka smiled, still looking after them, his gaze then shifting to the cables from the vital signs monitors, which unmistakably twitched, indicating that they were controlled by the hacker.

"They're not my…" M-21 averted his eyes, embarrassed at the comment.

"They've fussed over you these past three days, hissing at me like angry kittens every time I tried to get closer to you. They're your pack alright," Muzaka interrupted him, turning his attention to him and giving him a toothy grin.

M-21 refused to meet his eyes, still embarrassed, but a small smile found its way on his lips.

"How are you, pup?" Muzaka asked, bringing the chair closer to the bed and taking a more relaxed position.

"I'm fine," M-21 answered monotonously.

"I see," Muzaka hummed. He wasn't really sure what was he supposed to say to the pup. Where should he begin? He already apologized, should he try to justify himself? But there was no justification for his actions, only a past filled with tragedies he wasn't sure he could share without losing his cool.

"You're the one who brought me back here?" M-21 asked, seeing as the other seemed immersed in his own thoughts.

"Yes," the werewolf nodded.

"You're still in one piece," M-21 observed. "I thought Frankenstein would've tore you apart by now," was that disappointment in his voice?

"He attempted to," Muzaka chuckled, shaking his head, "but Raizel has forbidden him from fighting me."

"And that stopped him?" the pup raised a brow, knowing how bad was Frankenstein's temper.

"No, of course not," Muzaka sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He's found… other ways to get even with me."

"Like what?" the enhanced human asked, interested in what kind of unholy tortures has the scientist unleashed, on one hand, because he wanted to amuse himself and get a good laugh out of it, on the other hand, because he wanted to know what awaited him, since his grounding was imminent.

"Well, so far, every time I try to take a shower, the water is either scorching or freezing, the food he gives me is always so terribly spicy it can't be eaten, the room in which I'm staying is filled with werewolf –repellant plants, I can't wear any of the clothes he gave me without getting a rash, and it's only been three days," Muzaka sighed in defeat.

"Sounds like you have it rough," M-21 tried to suppress a snicker. Yeah, that sounded like Frankenstein. He remembered Tao showing them a video recording from the surveillance cameras from when the werewolf lord visited Raizel at the school – the scientist tricked him into shaking a can of soda then crushing it so he would be splashed with the beverage.

"I kind of deserve it," the former werewolf lord shrugged.

"Hasn't Raizel tried to stop him?" usually the Noblesse would've showed his disapproval for the scientist's actions by now.

"Nah, he gave up." Muzaka knew there were two reasons for his decision. The first was that it was troublesome to try and stop Frankenstein. The second reason was that, he, as the Noblesse, had the responsibility to see that Muzaka atoned for his mistakes, but the only sentence he knew of was eternal sleep. He believed that Frankenstein would be more suited for choosing a punishment that did not involve death, and he was right, given all the tortures the scientist was putting the werewolf through. He hasn't directly given Frankenstein consent to do as he pleased, because he was certain all nine hells would be unleashed, but at the same time he hasn't forbidden him from… inconveniencing Muzaka. However, seeing that his friend was even deprived of his meals, Raizel chose to share his tea and cookies with him, without Frankenstein knowing, as he felt a little sorry for him even though he knew that Muzaka had to endure all this to redeem himself.

Silence took over the room as neither said anything anymore. M-21 waited patiently for the other to speak, sensing the storm that was brewing in the other's heart. He knew too well what it felt like to go through something like this, as he has been in the same situation one too many times before. He just needed to wait for the other to speak his mind, because sometimes, giving voice to all those chaotic thoughts gave them meaning, organized them, separated thoughts from emotions, rational from irrational.

"Why did you do it? I could've killed you. I almost did…" Muzaka whispered, his eyes darkening with sadness.

M-21 sighed. He expected this question, but he wasn't sure what was he supposed to answer. At the time, he simply acted on impulse, he went with the flow, failing to identify a reasonable motive for his actions. Well, he went with the blunt approach before, he could try it again.

"I don't really know," he shrugged only with one shoulder, as the other was immobilized in bandages, "In a way, I guess I… understood you."

"That doesn't really explain why you risked your life like that for a stranger."

M-21 looked at him with a troubled gaze, then his eyes went up to the IV bag, watching the almost hypnotic rhythm of the falling drops.

"Before Frankenstein and Raizel took me in, I made a horrible mistake," he began hesitantly, remembering the time when he purposely put the children in danger, "but even so, they've given me a second chance, something I didn't think I was worthy of," he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I thought that maybe I could do the same for someone in a similar situation. I think I got a little ahead of myself," he finished looking at his bandaged arm to prove his point.

It was clear that the pup did not want to detail what really happened, and Muzaka chose not to press the matter, as he would've probably had to tell his past in return, and that was something he wasn't ready for. Both bore too many deaths, regrets and tragedies on their shoulders. Deep wounds even time couldn't fully heal, remaining forever engraved in their souls, scarring them for the rest of their lives. But scars were only reminders – they were a mark of their bravery, a testimony of all the challenges they faced and overcome, a proof of a life forged in the flames of hardship. Scars had meaning only when given one: they could be filled with pride, as their pain have made them stronger, or with regret, as they had to live with the loss of someone dear. They could teach patience and perseverance, building a better, more resolute self, if one could make it past the point when they bled only regret. Mistakes were only lessons in the end…

Second chance, huh? What was he even supposed to do with a second chance? His life was now at a turning point, and he did not know which way to go. If he were to ask Raizel, he was sure his friend would tell him the same thing: _'do what you think it's right'_. But this straightforward solution required a determination he wasn't sure he possessed. He has lost his title as Lord of the werewolves, falling to the status of a pack-less werewolf, hunted by those he protected in the first place. He still had his strength, but what should he do with it? Well, he supposed he could start with Crombel, ask him a few questions and see where that'll take him.

"You're a brave pup, you know that?" he said looking at the enhanced human with a sad smile. "Ridiculously reckless, bad- tempered and sharp-tongued, but given that you're Frankenstein's kid, that's understandable. He's taught you well," Muzaka smiled warmly as M-21's eyes went wide and blushed, his gaze shifting to the side. He still hasn't wrapped his mind around the concept of being regarded as Frankenstein's child. It was weird to try and consider the scientist as his fath– no, he couldn't say it, that word was bad for his heart.

Speak of the devil and he will appear: the door suddenly opened and Frankenstein entered the room, followed by the two enhanced humans. His eyes were narrowed, glaring at Muzaka, obviously displeased by the fact that the werewolf has been left alone with his injured child, and his steps would've probably made craters in the floor, if it weren't for the highly resistant material.

"I believe our agreement was that you may stay with M-21 only accompanied by someone from the household, was it not?" Frankenstein asked coming closer to M-21's bed to examine him.

"I asked them to leave," M-21 took the blame, before Muzaka could respond, hoping to mediate the conflict a little. The other werewolf looked at him, taken aback by his attempt at diffusing the situation. He hasn't expected him to do that and in front of Frankenstein too.

"How are you feeling?" Frankenstein asked, his hostile attitude shifting into one of worry and care, as if he had suddenly changed gears. He was fully aware of what the enhanced human was trying to do, but considered that it was better to drop the subject for the moment.

"I'm ok," except for the fact that his left side was crushed and that his senses were dulled thanks to the painkillers Frankenstein gave him.

"Do you feel any degree of pain?" the scientist asked, wanting to make sure the painkillers still worked. Noticing that the IV bag was almost empty, he went to a nearby medicine cabinet and retrieved a new one.

"No, it doesn't hurt," the enhanced human shook his head, as Frankenstein came back to the bed and changed the IV bag, throwing the used one into a bin.

"That's good. Because a certain mutt has injured you so badly, it will take a while for you to fully recover," he said, slipping a mild swear like it was something normal.

"It was my fault too. I provoked him," the pup still tried to defend Muzaka, making the other smile a little.

"While that is true, I'd expect that a _werewolf lord_ would know better than to let himself be riled up by a _pup_ ," he said glaring at Muzaka. He reached into one of his lab coat's pockets and retrieved a small bottle with half-red, half-white pills, which he threw in his direction, the werewolf catching it effortlessly.

"Here are the suppressants. You need to take one every two days," at the sight of those red pills, the two modified humans behind the scientist shuddered, remembering the ' _strawberry incident_ ', while the pup gave him a look that said 'good luck, you'll need it'.

"Are there any side effects?" Muzaka asked, noticing their reaction.

"Nothing that can kill you –" Frankenstein smiled mischievously "– probably," and suddenly insanity didn't seem like such a bad option.

Muzaka looked at the pills doubtfully. His state of mind was a serious problem, but Frankenstein was a terrifying human, too clever and cunning for anyone's sake. In the back of his mind, he felt Raizel's amusement as the werewolf pondered if he should take the pills or not.

" _They are safe_ ," the Noblesse told him calmly, but that didn't reassured Muzaka in the least, eying the pills with distrust.

"Thank you," he told them, both to Frankenstein and Raizel.

The scientist acknowledged his thanks with a nod, then turned his attention to M-21, signaling that it was time for him to leave. Muzaka stood up and went to the door, but before he left the room, he turned his head to Frankenstein.

"You've got one gutsy kid," he smirked, raising a brow.

"He is my child after all," Frankenstein huffed as he stated it proudly, rising his chin up, making M-21 look at him with a shocked expression.

"And us?" Tao whined, pouting, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"You too," the scientist chuckled softly, amused by the hacker's reaction . What troublesome kids he had.

THE END :)


End file.
